renfairefandomcom-20200213-history
Guilde of St. George (Bristol)
The Guilde of St. George (aka the Court, the Nobles) is the guilde at Bristol Renaissance Faire that recreates the glamour of the court during the reign of Queen Elizabeth while on her summer Progress. The guilde seeks to recreate the splendor of the English court during the Queens' annual summer Progress. These yearly journeys into the countryside allowed Her Majesty to escape the heat and stench of the capitol and travel into the more wholesome environs of the counties around London. Accompanying Her rode an entourage of her ministers, clergy, ladies in waiting, maids of honor, ambassadors, musicians, Yeomen of the Guard, and a small army of servants and retainers to service and maintain the massive retinue. These holidays were both therapeutic and political for the Queen, bringing the glory of her crown to the otherwise dull lives of her subjects. The guilde contains the largest cast on site, with over 100 volunteers from all over the midwest. Many portray someone who actually lived during that time period while others portray someone who are fictional but based on historical study. Lead by Guildemaster Frank Skony, the court contains the ladies and gentlemen of Her Majesty's Court, along with Household and the Yeoman of the Guard History Dean Schroeder established the Guilde of St. George in 1989. There were only ten members. By 1997, the cast had grown to nearly 100. 2007 Cast Guildemaster: Brian McArthur Assistant Guildemaster: Darren Fields Performance Director: Aaron Bennett Ladies' Captain: Laurie McArthur Men's & Yeomen's Captain: Patrick Bailey Household Captain: Eric Wolters Glade Manager: Keith Lambert The Peerage Mary B. Kababik - Queen Elizabeth Tudor Paul Schiller - Sir Edward Seymour, 2nd Earl of Hertford Stephanie Noigebauer -Margaret Russell, Countess of Cumberland Judith Rubenstein - Margaret Douglas, Countess of Lennox Mary Hough - Anne Seymour, Dowager Countess of Warwick Julie Perkins, Frances Howard, Countess of Hertford Jerry Shinn - Sir Anthony Browne, Viscount Montague Pamela Fields - Mary Cavendish, Lady Talbot Eric Galla - Sir Cuthbert Ogle, 7th Baron Ogle Robert Horne - Sir Charles Howard, 2nd Baron Howard of Effingham Drew Foerster - Lord Giles Brydges, 3rd Baron Chandos of Sudley Kiffen Nielsen - Frances Newton, Baroness Cobham Catherine Smoot - Elizabeth Stanley, Baroness Morley Karen Bergquist - Philadelphia Carey, Baroness Scrope of Bolton Sheryl Woods - Catherine Howard, Baroness Berkley Nicole Galla - Catherine Carnaby, Baroness Ogle Robin Kullick - Anne Sackville, Baroness Dacre of the South Michelle Fanta - Catherine Knyvett, Baroness Paget Sheila Horne - Catherine Carey, Baroness Howard of Effingham Lois Salmonson - Mildred Cooke, Baroness Burghley Jennifer Schwartz - Marjorie Williams, Baroness Norreys of Rycote Heather White - Anne Knollys, Lady West Siobhan Murphy - Lady Elizabeth Brooke Lauren Bell - Lady Maria Berkley Foreign Dignitaries Carolyn Maragh - Infanta Isabella Clara Eugenia (Spain) Efrain Ayala - Bertrand le Fenelon, French Ambassador (France) Jim Estrella - Don Bernadino de Mendoza, Spanish Ambassador (Spain) Laura Parquet - Dona Juana Arteaga (Spain) Mike Murphy - Sir James Melville, Scottish Ambassador (Scotland) Tony Deram - Sir Robert Melville (Scotland) Maids of Honor Cassie McArthur - Lady Ursula Stanley Liz Winters - Lady Bridget Manners Stephanie McArthur - Lady Mary Parker Demetra Danelski - Lady Frances Howard Kimberly McArthur - Lady Catherine Brydges Sophie Foerster - Lady Elizabeth Brydges Kat Brown - Lady Anne Cecil Elaina Hoffman - Mistress Phillipa Fitzwilliam Knights and Their Families Jeffrey Gibson - Sir Henry Lee Jim Farris - Sir Christopher Hatton Andrew Kaufman - Sir John Perrot Frank Skony, Sir Francis Willoughbye Jay Puliatchk - Sir Walter Mildmay Timothy Bailey - Sir Nicholas Bacon Sherwin Rubenstein - Sir Thomas Parry William Cidell - Capt. Sir William Wynter Joseph Manussier - Capt. Sir Walter Ralegh Brynley Dolman - Sir Roger Williams Christopher Honea - Capt. Sir Francis Vere Ansel Burch - Capt. Sir Martin Frobisher Maribeth Townsend - Dorothy Stafford, Lady Stafford Charlette Bailey - Anne Cooke, Lady Bacon Susan Shinn - Anne Ferneley, Lady Gresham Diane Pierro - Anne Sidney, Lady Fitzwilliam Becky Dutton - Mary Langston, Lady Wynter Katie Stauffer - Elizabeth Stafford, Lady Drury Jo Simmons - Mary St. Ledger, Lady Grenville Jacqueline Dethloff - Cecelia Knolleys, Lady Leighton Catherine Pitzl - Margaret Edgecombe, Lady Denny Michele Honea - Elizabeth Dent, Lady Vere Natalie Baker - Mistress Elizabeth Cavendish Christie Kopitzke - Mistress Elizabeth Throckmorton Molly Maka - Mistress Anne Gresham Rich Pankow - Dr. John Dee Joseph Fieger - Dr. Roderigo Lopez Chris Stryker - Master Francis Walsingham Alice Fieger - Mistress Sara Lopez Siobhan Greene - Mistress Levina Teerlinc Yeomen of the Queen's Guard Rich Jacobs - Cornelius Van Dunne Chris Maka - Corporal George Brook Bill Lytge - Yeoman Phillip Penny Donald Dawson - Yeoman Edward Wakefield Greg Hilgendorf - Yeoman Rowland Vaughan Retainers and Attendants Anne Weis - Mistress Blanche Parry Kathryn Jones - Mistress Thomasina du Paris Andrew Salmonson - Master Antony Wells Kyle Murphy - Master William Davison Danielle Aeschbacher - Mistress Maud Tesdale Rachael Pankow - Mistress Catherine Dee Elizabeth Braak - Mistress Rose Hume Lord Norreys' Household Eric Wolters - Master Randall Granger Sandra Howard - Mistress Gertrude Bridgewater Emily Gingold - Mistress Margaret Rowe Lauren Milbrandt - Mistress Lucinda Tuttle Rachel Schmeling - Mistress Alice Spicer Kaje Svendsen - Mistress Marian MayCott External Links Photos of Nobles 1999 (Robyn's Roost)